Chasing The Wind
by RoughStock03
Summary: This is the story about the Wind Herd and how they survive through harsh winters and tough battles. Main charaters are Azul, Garret, Scout, Lynn, Atlas, and a few other horses.
1. New Beginnings

It was a quiet peaceful day as Abyss laid in the soft grass with Speed of Light watching over her. They were soon to have a foal. Abyss and Light met a while back in these very woods. Abyss was separated from her herd and stumbled across him while trying to find her way back home. She told him what happened and he helped her find her herd. Abyss wanted Light to stay with her in the herd but her father would not allow it so she decided to stay with Light ever since.

It was time, Abyss laid in the grass waiting. "What are we going to name him or her?" Light questioned while laying beside her.

"If it's a boy, Ebony, and if it's a girl... Azul." She smiled at him with her jet black eyes.

~ Few Hours Later ~

A small black filly with a few white spots on her rump was born. When she opened her eyes they were a bright royal blue which fit her name perfectly. She whinnied softly looked up at her mother and Abyss nuzzled her softly. To Abyss, she was perfect. Azul looked up at her mother and squealed with laughter.

Abyss laughed and nuzzled her. "Hello Azul," she smiled gently. Azul sneezed and pranced around with a large grin on her face. Light watched his daughter frolic through the grass. He slightly smiled. Abyss was so happy but why wasn't he? Light heard a twig snap from the bushes. He spun around and pinned his ears.

"Run Abyss, hide somewhere." Abyss nudged Azul and cantered to the thicket. A large cougar with deep scars across his face pounced out of the bushes and lashed at Light's face. Light reared and kicked his sharp hooves at the large cat.

"M-mommy, is daddy going to be o-okay?" Azul glanced at her mother worriedly.

"Shhh..." Abyss made Azul look away. "He will be fine, don't you worry" she comforted Azul even though she knew it was a lie.

Light fought against the cougar but couldn't hit him even once. The large cat was too fast and to desperate. It soon brought light to his knees but it wasn't interested in eating him, instead it wanted the foal.

"RUN!" Abyss screamed at Azul. The cougar came straight at them. "Run towards that meadow and don't look back!" Abyss frantically pushed Azul until she ran. Once she was sure Azul wouldn't stop she turned to face the cougar. She pinned her ears and reared with her nostrils flaring. The mountain lion avoided her and went after the filly.

She wanted to scream but nothing came out. Struggling for air, Azul moved her legs as fast as she could but the animal was still catching up. Up ahead she saw a bunch of horses. The nearest one was a large bay with a blaze on his face. He heard her coming and looked up. She galloped to the stallion and ran right into him. She hut him so hard her world began spinning and soon everything went black.

Abyss galloped back to Light only to find him unconscious on the ground. She stood over him with tears streaming down her face. "Somebody h-help..." she tried to call out but only a faint whisper came out. Light laid beside her feet, not making a single sound.

Azul woke up and looked around. A large roan mare stood in front of her along with two other colts but their attention was directed to the large stallion she had run into earlier fighting the cougar. She slowly stood up and stood next to the roan colt and watched the fight. Her heart pounded as she watched them. The stallion twisted away before the mountain lion could jump towards him. It went on for a while, jump, twist, jump, twist, until the cat finally gave up and slunk away.

After the long fight, the stallion turned to Azul and began walking over with a a cold glare on his face. She cowered in fear when the mare in front of her quickly moved out of the way.

"Where are your parents?" He towered over her. His voice was very raspy and deep making him even more terrifying to her.

"I-I... I don't know," her eyes were glued to the large scar across his face. "Th-they told me to r-run this way, so I did..." Her gaze slowly fell, realizing that she would most likely never see them again.


	2. Over Hill, Over Dale

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise!**

* * *

"What is your name then?" He studied her curiously with a skeptical look on his face. "… Azul," she continued to avoid his gaze.

"Well then, Azul, you can stay here in this herd for now but if you do anything wrong, you will be forced to leave." He turned and cantered to a new spot to graze. A gray mare with a white blaze and four white socks walked over to where she was standing. Her face was very gentle and kind looking with a tinge of sorrow deep in her eyes.

"Come with me little one," she nudged Azul and walking to a large oak tree covered with bright green leaves. Azul hesitated and then trotted over to her. The sun was setting behind the mountains on the horizon casting an orange-ish glow onto everything around her. The mare stood underneath the tree getting ready to fall asleep so she curled up into a tight ball beside her and closed her eyes but no matter how hard she tried images of what just happened flashed through her head.

Azul was beginning to fit in quite well with her new herd and mother over the next few days. There were two other foals, Scout and Garret, who were brothers and became friends with her. They often played tag or chase in the fields near the herd.

Garret galloped toward Azul and nudged her with his muzzle. "TAG, YOUR IT!" He quickly spun around and galloped away giggling.

"Hey! Get back here!" She galloped after him bubbling with laughter.

Scout galloped past quickly out running both of them. "Try and catch me losers!" He was older than both of them and much more experienced with running.

"No fair!" Azul called out. She sneered at scout and shot at him full speed. He looked back with a large grin which soon disappeared when he saw she was catching up. She tumbled into him and they both collapsed into the grass. Garret trotted over laughing at them. Azul stood up and they all laughed together on the grassy hill.

"What are you goobers up to know?" Pompeii, Garret and Scout's mother, smiled as she walked towards the foals.

All three foals turned around, "Nothing!" they stood up from the grass and shook themselves off.

Azul stayed behind as Garret and Scout went up to greet their mother. She frowned, Garret and Scout were lucky; they had everything they could ever possibly want, A mother, a father, a herd that appreciated them…

"Come on you three, it's getting dark out." She began walking toward the herd. Azul trotted over to Garrett, he was the only one who didn't treat her differently and she always felt better around him.

* * *

~Few Days Later~

Tarence stepped lightly through the woods. Every muscle was tense and he was ready to flee at any moment. His faded green eyes darted and watched his surroundings. The same words repeated through his mind, 'fear everything, trust no one, and stay alive.'

A sharp whinny pierced through the crisp morning air. Tarence froze and perked his ears while sliding into a shadow to hide himself. After a few more joyful whinnies he figured it was safe enough to investigate and walked closer to the sound. As he rose up over a hill he spotted to foals playing and galloping about. Fear ripped through him when he noticed the rest of the herd. He quickly spun around and bolted through the woods, his heart pounding through his entire body.

Trees shot by in green and brown blurs. He had to find them, he had to find them. Staggering breaths barely escaped his mouth. The cold air burned in his throat and the wind whipped his hair behind him. The rhythm of his hooves striking the ground matched his heartbeat. He opened his eyes not realizing he closed them and spotted the grove of trees ahead. He picked up speed and slid to a stop in front of it. His hooves ripped up the ground causing dirt to fly in almost every direction. He made it…


End file.
